


Nope, Jade Harley

by Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl



Series: DaveJade Week [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I AM SORRY, Memes, SO SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl/pseuds/Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave sends Jade a meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nope, Jade Harley

It was a  _phase_.

That’s what Dave insisted to almost anyone who found out about his brief infatuation with memes at age eleven. John rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah, right.” Rose clicked her tongue and teasingly asked him if he thought his interest in memes had anything to do with his quest to understand what his brother meant by irony.

Jade didn’t talk about it.

It was an  _inevitablity_.

That’s what Dave said to Jade when she mentioned she’d lost her grandpa. “The game killed all our guardians,” he said. “All everyone’s guardians. I mean, hell, that’s what it does is kill shit. But especially guardians.” Jade looked down at her hands and frowned. “What’s up?” he asked.

“It wasn’t the Game that killed Grandpa,” she said. She didn’t elaborate.

It was a  _YouTube video_.

That’s what Dave told John when the younger boy pestered him, angrily demanding to know what he had sent Jade that made her upset.

TG: shes upset  
TG: dude shes still talking to me she says she thinks its funny  
TG: ive sent her this video before  
TG: thought it would be a nice callback to old times before the clustershitfuck of a game ruined everything and destroyed the planet"  
TG: even though the internet still works for some reason  
TG: shits weird  
EB: you think she would tell you if she was upset?  
EB: yeah she’s still talking to you.  
EB: there’re tears running down her face and she won’t tell me what’s wrong!  
TG: fuck  
TG: okay  
TG: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJP1DphOWPs>  
EB: dude you sent her that?  
EB: why would you do that???  
TG: whats wrong with it  
EB: are you kidding me?  
EB: you spent time on her planet! hell, you were her server player for a while!  
EB: do you have selective memory issues or are you just retarded???  
TG: dude what the fuck calm down

It was a  _meme_. It was supposed to be  _funny_.

That’s what Dave texted Jade when he asked her what was wrong.

GG: it is funny! nothings wrong  
TG: come on harley john told me somethings wrong and im pretty sure hes in the same room with you  
TG: spit it out whats up  
GG: ugh! nothing! both of you need to come off it! >:(  
TG: im not coming off it until you tell me what the fuck is up jade  
GG: ask john!!!  
TG: dude no john will just yell at me whatever the issue is here it pissed him the fuck off

Before Jade responded to that, John pestered Dave again. The blond reluctantly opened the chat window, preparing himself for another round of verbal retribution for whatever it was he’d done wrong.

ectoBiologist (EB) began pestering turntechGodhead (TG)

EB: okay, sorry, i guess.  
EB: i asked her about it and she says you never saw it.  
TG: saw what  
EB: although i still cant believe you dont know she grew up all alone!  
TG: dude she had bec devilbeast and her grandpa  
TG: not the best company ever for a kid but its company  
EB: no she didn’t!  
EB: her grandpa died when she was like five!  
EB: she didn’t tell us because she didn’t want us to worry.  
TG:  
TG: oh  
EB: yeah.  
TG: the fuck does this have to do with that video  
TG: dont say ask her she wont tell me  
TG: its international dont tell dave shit day over here  
EB: she taxidermized her grandpa and set him up in her living room so she could pretend he was still alive  
TG: what the actual fuck why would she do that holy shit no no nonononononono hold the fuck up  
TG: she was FIVE  
TG: how the fuck did i not see that shit i think i would have noticed a fucking dead dude in the living room there john the living room was pretty fucking empty  
EB: after vriska knocked me out, bec teleported everything in the living room out to keep it from getting prototyped.  
TG: including jades dead grandpa  
TG: what the fuck  
EB: i think youd better talk to her about this

TG: jade hey  
TG: sorry about sending you that video  
TG: both times  
GG: its fine.  
TG: it really really fucking isnt though  
TG: if id known about that shit i wouldnt have  
GG: no dave its fine really!  
GG: i dont want you dictating your life based around what makes me uncomfortable and going out of your way for it. that would make me feel so bad! :(  
TG: dont feel bad about it  
TG: its not a problem to not send you a video that bothers you  
TG: and it kind of makes me feel awful that i sent you that  
TG: even though i didnt know  
GG: thanks, dave. <3  
GG: but dont worry about me! im fine. a lot of things are gonna make me uncomfortable.  
TG: yeah i guess so  
TG: but none of them should have to come from your friends  
TG: i dont want any of them to come from me  
TG: fuck that noise  
TG: fuck it in the mouth with a brick that has a dead hamster tied to it  
GG: DAVE!!!!!  
GG: :(  
TG: im serious harley  
TG: fuck that noise so hard it never comes back  
GG: im going to pretend the thing you just said wasnt disgusting and horrifying and pretend it was something really sweet.  
GG: it kind of was.  
GG: thanks! <3

gardenGnostic (GG) ceased pestering turntechGodhead (TG)

TG: <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahahaha I have angstified memes. I have lived up to the challenge.
> 
> And then I made it sort of better but shhhhhhh. We don't talk about that part.


End file.
